You Can't Take It With You When You Go
by Firegambler
Summary: A tear-jerker. I'm trying to make you cry. ROMY! Oh, and my name has changed from sharisjonina...in case you haven't noticed. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW if you're a sap or like my other stories! ENJOY!


_Okay. Just in case you didn't know MY NAME HAS CHANGED! I am no longer SHARISJONINA but am now FIREGAMBLER (because I like Pyro and Gambit.) So...I was in a depressed mood a while ago and went through almost every breakup song I could find. I thought about putting one of them into a fanfic so here it goes. Obviously this is sometime after Remy and Rogue have been together (pick any fic where they end up together) and are not separated. Hope you enjoy. Oh and yes, I am dramatic and emotional and it will probably come out in this fanfic. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer I do not own anything, not the characters or the songs or anything! Sad really._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter one: You can't take it with you when you go

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. Tears stung her eyes as she stared at him, mouth open in shock. This couldn't be happening. After all they had been through. After all the things they had fought through, he was leaving her. His words echoed in her head as if it were an empty room. _"I can't do dis anymore." _Emerald eyes glazed over as she took in the form of the love of her life, standing in the doorway of the institute.

_**Watch where you're standing, when you close that door**_**. **

With sorrow filled eyes he regarded her. Red on black eyes lowered to the ground as his hand wrapped around the door handle. "Je suis désolé, Chere. But Remy can't do dis no more." Her emerald eyes followed the length of his arm to the brown suitcase he held. He was really leaving her. Just like that. For no reason at all.

"What," her voice was foreign to her. It couldn't possibly be hers. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking up as if to keep tears from coming to his own eyes. "It's not gona work, chere. Dis whole ting is just…not working. Je suis désolé." She shook her head violently as he took another step out the door and toward his motorcycle that sat in the drive. By now people were watching, waiting to see the rock hard Rogue collapse.

"Please," she whispered, loud enough that she knew he heard her. "Please don't do this."

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "It's over, chere."

"Don't call me that. Not when you're walking out." she hissed back, a bit of fire returning. That's what she had to do. She couldn't let anyone see how much this was affecting her. Especially not him. If he was really going to leave her, the last image he was going to have of her was the fiery woman she was known as. He flinched at the venom in her voice but didn't look up to meet her eyes. Slowly he pulled the door toward him, about to close it on their relationship forever.

_**Cause if you're on the wrong side, it won't open anymore. **_

"Remy," she called out desperately. "Don't do this." He didn't respond. Instead he took yet another step away from her. "I won't let ya back in," now she was threatening him. She knew he didn't do well to threats but she was running out of options.

_**Be sure before you leave me, that it's the only way **_

"We can work this out." She tried again. He was silent. She could almost feel the presence of the others that were watching. She could hear the _shink _of Logan's claws as he prepared to rip the Cajun's heart out for tearing Rogue's out. "Remy, please."

_**Take off your coat and think about what I'm about to say. **_

He turned toward her one last time and met her eyes. She was surprised to see the same desperation, the same hurt, reflected in his demon eyes.

_**I gave you my heart, **_

_**I gave you my soul completely **_

_**You've got my dreams, **_

_**You've got everything that I need if you leave me alone **_

_**I'll give you my love **_

_**For the rest of my life **_

_**But I want to make sure you know **_

_**You can't take it with you when you go. **_

The tears came now, sliding down her checks. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she watched him. His eyes widened then lowered to the ground as he eased back even more. He was running, running from her.

"We can't work dis out, chere. Nothin to work out."

_**I hear what you're saying, but I don't believe it's you **_

_**Tellin' me that it's all over after all we've been through **_

"Remy please. Don't leave. I can fix this. I can. Just give me a chance." When he didn't reply she asked, "Why are you doing this?" No reply. Then something clicked for her. "There's someone else. Isn't there?"

_**If you found a new love then just tell me so. **_

"I can deal with that. I can Remy, please."

_**And I'll make it easy so she'll never know. **_

But he shook his head. "There isn't anyone else, che…Rogue." It was her own name, yet it tore her heart apart. He had never called her Rogue. It was always chere, or Anna, or even Marie. But never Rogue. Not even when they were on missions. She wiped stubbornly at the tears streaming down her face.

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**I gave you my soul completely **_

_**You've got my dreams **_

_**You've got everything that I need if you leave me alone **_

_**I'll give you my love **_

_**For the rest of my life **_

_**But I want to make sure you know **_

_**You can't take it with you when you go **_

Remy took a deep breath and met her eyes once again. His lips formed the words, "Je suis désolé" one last time and he closed the door on their relationship forever. Rogue willed herself not to be week in front of all the people that had gathered around her. She couldn't, wouldn't show them that this hurt her. Taking deep breaths she dried her eyes and turned to face the audience that had gathered.

Logan was the first to approach her, and he did so slowly. "You okay, kid?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded, but just as she was about to force a smile she heard the roar of Remy's motorcycle. Tears came to her eyes and she looked at Logan in despair. He seemed to read her mind because without a word he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and propelled her through the crowd. Before she knew what was happening she was in her room, on her bed, sobbing into Logan's arms. Logan didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. The love of her life had just left her, for no reason at all. Sobbing she clung to what was left of the people she held dear. Her mind simply wouldn't wrap around the fact that he was gone. She whispered the words again and again.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," as if willing herself to accept it. Logan made shushing noises but other than that didn't say a word. After hours upon hours of her sobbing, she finally drifted off to sleep. Something in Logan wanted to chase after the boy and kill him. One thing was for sure, he was never coming back into her life. Sighing he disentangled himself from Rogue and wrapped her blanket around her, leaving her there. He sighed sadly just before he closed the door on the heartbroken angel.

_**You can't take it with you when you go. **_**  
**

_

* * *

_

Okay, that's it. This was just kinda an experiment, to get rid of my writers block. After finishing One Big Happy Family I ran into a rut, but now I kinda switched and am starting a Chose Your Own Path Fanfic for the X-men movies (since they were so far off the comics and cartoons.) But that one is only going to be a Ryro (Rogue and Pyro) or a Bobby/Rogue, depending on the path the readers chose. So this is going to be my last Romy for a while. sigh So long! REVIEW!


End file.
